mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loyalty Program
Overview The loyalty program was introduced on September 13, 2010 and was available from within the Marketplace. The loyalty program consists of 4 levels as listed below and you progress towards each level by earning Loyalty Points. Loyalty Points can be earned in a number of ways and depending on how they are earned they will carry a different '''weight' (percentage reduction) in your progress to the next level. Loyalty Points can be obtained through various methods. The highest weight being those obtained through the purchase of Reward Points. Certain in-game functions will also earn Loyalty Points but have a lower weight than that of Reward Points purchases. In-game functions in this category include gifting, crime spree, and the Daily Chance. There is a daily limit of 50 Loyalty Points earned in this way and the amount of Loyalty Points earned for each action varies, up to a maximum of 20. You can also earn unlimited amounts of Loyalty Points through other in-game functions such as completion wall posts for Operations and Missions. It is believed that Loyalty Points earned in this manner hold the lower weight of all. Zynga have confirmed that you cannot maintain your Loyalty setting using only in-game earned Loyalty Points. There are 4 Loyalty settings: * Emerald (Tier 1 - 51) * Gold (Tier 52 - 151) * Platinum (Tier 152+) * Diamond You can buy items with Loyalty Points The Diamond category is for players beyond Platinum, and is invite only. How Loyalty Points Are Worked Out Zynga refuses to tell anybody how the Loyalty Point formula is worked out in a dollar to point ratio. However this can be derived through basic mathematics. Emerald: 5.5 Loyalty Points per 1%. 1 Loyalty Point per $1 spent. $550 needs to be spent to progress onto Gold Tier. ~10,000 In Game Earned Loyalty Points per 1% has been found to be the average. Gold: 200 Loyalty Points per 1%. 2 Loyalty Points per $1 spent. $2000 needs to be spent to progress onto Platinum Tier. Although Zynga claims that Loyalty Points earned in-game do contribute towards the mastery and carry far less "weight" than Loyalty Points earned through cash purchases, the in-game Loyalty Points do count towards your mastery but are so negligible it sometimes can go unnoticed. To remain on your current level (e.g. remain on Gold Tier), the minimum Loyalty Points earnt have to be earned through purchase of Reward Points only. Loyalty Points earned in-game do not allow you to maintain your status if you are Gold Tier or higher. Gold and Platinum tiers both require a minumum number of Loyalty Points earned per month to maintain, the cost of which can be calculated as follows. *Gold: 100LP/Mo required, (up to) 2xLP per $1 earned, Min: $50, Max: $100 *Platinum: 400LP/Mo required, (up to) 4xLP per $1 earned, Min: $100, Max: $400 Blog Post Loot Bundle The Loyalty Bundles contain these Weapons, Armor, Vehicles and Animals Rewards The following items are rewarded when you reach a certain level in the Loyalty Program. Shut down Loyalty Program Shut Down.png Lp cleanup pre event full hp mod.png Gallery loyality2.jpg Loyalty_Program.jpg CRM_MP_bg_emerald.jpg CRM_RP_bg_emerald.jpg CRM_Benefits_bg_emerald.jpg CRM_MP_bg_gold.jpg CRM_RP_bg_gold.jpg CRM_Benefits_bg_gold.jpg Gold_Loyalty.jpg CRM_MP_bg_platinum.jpg CRM_RP_bg_platinum.jpg CRM_Benefits_bg_platinum.jpg CRM_MP_bg_diamond.jpg CRM_RP_bg_diamond.jpg CRM_Benefits_bg_diamond.jpg Loyalty_Diamond.jpg Category:Loyalty Program Category:Marketplace